


CODE RED

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Future!Kids - Freeform, Humour, Izzy still can't cook, M/M, Multi, Shadowhunter Babies!, tumblr chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!kids react to Isabelle making dinner. </p><p>Marcus James: UNCLE ALEC</p><p>Sophia Grace: HELP!</p><p>Gabriel Beckham: PLEASEEEEE</p><p>William Maxwell: DAAAAAAAAAAAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	CODE RED

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling beta [ Nerdling_Queen ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen) because I wrote SIZZY and remembered you~

The texts came at six o'clock in the evening. Ordinarily, Alec wouldn't have paid any attention to it because he was---ehrm---busy with something else, but his phone vibrated two more times ang the last one signalled a phone call. He groaned and peeled himself away from his husband's back. He blinked lazily at the screen with the auto-preview on the lock screen.

 **Marcus James:  
** UNCLE ALEC

 **Sophia Grace:  
** HELP!

 **Gabriel Beckham** :  
PLEASEEEEE

 **William Maxwell:**  
DAAAAAAAAAAAD

 

***

 

<< An hour earlier >>

 

"Izz'!" Simons yelled from the kitchen. "I got to---oww, shi---shrimp" he immediately corrected when he caught the telltale signs of the children from the corner of his eye. He hastily removed his apron, dejected because he was looking forward to spending dinner with his kids and his two nephews. Sometimes being a Shadowhunter sucked because he was on-call virtually 24/7.

"Simon?" he heard Isabelle enter the kitchen.

"Hi, _baby_ " he greeted, pecking her on the lips then petting the baby-bump that was already showing. She was carrying their third child and still looked as beautiful as she was when he first saw her in Pandemonium. Granted, he was drunk and pinning on Clary but that was light-years ago. Isabelle Lewis was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and married.

"Ouch!" he yelped when the stinging pain on his arm registered "Why did you hit me?"

She frowned. "You were talking aloud again." she said, frowning more that horizontal lines appeared on her forehead. "You only praise me like that when you're about to say something that I wouldn't like. So out with it Simon or you'll sleep in the living room with the kids tonight."

He paled. "Ehrm, about that... Clary just texted me saying that they'll need back-up on patrol. So yeah... I might not be able to _make it_ to dinner. Imsorrypleasedonthatemeiloveyou." He mumbled under his breath and kissed her on the cheek. "iloveyousorryillseeyoulaterdontmakemesleepwiththem" he gushed out and left before she could hit him again.

Isabelle sighed and glanced over at the newly-cleaned kitchen. "Pia!" she called for her eldest. The girl walked in. She was wearing a heavy pair of boots with her overly feminine dress that made Izzy want to hurl. "What are you wearing? I didn't buy you those shoes." she pointed with another frown.

"You didn't." Pia admitted furrowing her eyebrows. She was eleven now, she can wear what she wanted. "They're Max's. I borrowed them."

Izzy's eyes widened. "Those are _male_ shoes?"

"Relax, mom." Pia rolled her eyes. "They're unisex. It's a thing. Androgyny is the new thing." She crossed her arms defensively and huffed. "Did you seriously call me all the way down here to lecture me on my _clothes_? We aren't even going out to dinner. Dad's cooking dinner." then she paused, peering behind her bloated mother. "Where's dad?"

"He's gone to the Institute. Your dad has to help out your Aunt Clary with some demons tonight. He might not be able to make it to dinner." Isabelle explained with a hand coming up to massage her temples because her ankles hurt, her back hurts, and now her eyes hurt from seeing Pia wearing something so... horrendous.

"Okay cool" Pia said nonchalantly. There was another long pause as her mother's words sunk in. "Waiiiit" she sputtered. "Does that mean---uh---are you... cooking?"

"Yep." Izzy nodded. "And you're going to help me."

Pia visibly paled. "Okay..." she said with uncertainty her face looked like she was debating on running away or yelling for the others to come and rescue her. "Okay... let me just..." she bolted out of the kitchen screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GABY, MAX, JAMIE, MOM'S COOKING DINNER!"

"Call the Cavalry!" yelled Jaime.

"Call Uncle Alec!" yelled Gaby.

Max was pale on the top of the stairs. "Ehrm, can't we just call pizza?"

"Pia! Keep her from the kitchen!" Gaby yelled, ushering the girl back downstairs.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jaime nodded. "Go, Pia, go!"

The girl was already clutching he phone and pressing speed dial.

"Uncle Alec? Mom's making dinner. Daddy had to leave for some demon-thing."

 

***

 

"Magnus!" Alec whined while he shook the Warlock on the bed. His phone was currently nestled against his shoulder and ear as he desperately tried shake the older man wake. "Magnus! THINK.ABOUT.MAX. Max and Izzy's cooking. Our Max!" he yelled, shoving harder.

Magnus bolted awake at the last sentence. "Shit" was the first thing he said. "Why does the Daylighter even let your sister near the kitchen?" He asked frowning. Nonetheless he started to change his clothes with the mere snap of his fingers. "No, no" he pointed to Alec's distasteful jeans and ratty shirt. He snaps his fingers and changes it to snug black skinnies and a tank top. "Better."

"Okay. Okay. Don't panic--" Alec muttered over the phone. "Keep her away from the kitchen. We'll be there in..." he glanced at Magnus and wordlessly conveyed his request for a portal. The Warlock shrugged and begun chanting. It was a short-distance portal that wouldn't take much effort anyway and it was an emergency. "ten minutes. I repeat, keep her away from the kitchen. Don't---"

" _MOM'S TURNING ON THE STOVE!_ " the near-hysterical voice came.

"--MAGNUS" Alec said darkly. "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW. CODE RED. CODE RED."

Magnus laughed out loud and kissed his cheek. "Right away, sweet-cheeks" he said, opening the portal with his hand like a camera-shutter. Alec quickly gave him a thank you peck on the lips before jumping into the water without another word. Silly little nephilim, it was only mundane cooking.

"Why couldn't they just order-in pizza?" he asked aloud before following his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I read this [ here ](http://magnus-bane.tumblr.com/post/132463632346/sizzy-having-babies-be-like-isabelle-kids) and could not resist. Haha. 
> 
>  [Giving away a fanfic for first person to guess which future!kid goes with MALEC/SIZZY/CLACE. Yes, you have to get them all right.] 
> 
> [ Inspire me! ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
